


We're Having A Pup

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, AU Jily Lives, AU No Azkaban, Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, Harry has a little sister, James Potter Lives, Jily lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Potter Lives, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant!Reader, Self-Doubt, Swearing, insecure reader, insecure sirius, jily, no azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Reader finds out she is pregnant but is nervous about telling Sirius. Turns out she had absolutely nothing to worry about.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You, Sirius/Reader, Sirius/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	We're Having A Pup

“Lils, how-how did you tell James that you were pregnant?” You ask as you fiddle with the hem of your shirt, nervous about her reaction.

“Merlin Y/N! You’re pregnant?! Like for real pregnant?!” Lily exclaims, running over and practically smothering you in her embrace.

“Yes,  _ like for real pregnant _ ,” you reply with a giggle when Lily finally releases you from the bone-crushing hug. Lily smacks you lightly for mocking her.

“When did you find out?” 

“I found out yesterday morning. I’d been feeling like shit for over a week and Sirius was getting worried. He started badgering me to go to the Healers. So I finally caved and went in yesterday and they told me I was pregnant.” You explain, both you and Lily taking a seat on the sofa.

“So how did you tell James?” You ask again.

“Well with Harry, James was so worried that something was wrong he insisted on accompanying me to the Healers. So he just found out there. But with Hailey, Harry was able to  _ ‘help’ _ . And by help I mean I bought him a shirt that said ‘Big Brother’ and he wore it when James came home from work one day.” Lily explains with a smirk.

“Do you think Sirius will be happy?” You whisper as you feel tears well up in your eyes.  _ What if he doesn’t want a baby? Or worse, what if he doesn’t want a baby with me? _

“Of course he’ll be happy. You’ve seen him with Harry and Hailey. Frankly, I’m a bit shocked that you two haven’t had one yet, given his love for kids and his reputation in the bedroom,” Lily teases making you glare at her. 

“But seriously Y/n, he’s gonna be thrilled,” Lily answered, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“What if he doesn’t want a baby  _ with me _ ?” You sob into her shoulder. Every insecurity you have bubbling to the surface all of a sudden. Sirius was so handsome and charming, not to mention brilliant.  _ How could he ever want you? How could he ever be happy with you? _

“You stop that right now!” Lily commands giving you a gentle shake, as though she’s attempting to vanquish your insecurities for you.

“Sirius loves you and you know it! Of course, he wants a baby with you! He married you for Merlin’s sake!” Lily yelled. You let her words run through your mind and realize she’s right.

“You’re right. Of course, you’re right,” you admit after a couple of minutes of silence.

“But how am I going to tell him-” you begin to ask her when you are cut off by your devilish husband’s entrance.

“Tell who what?” Sirius asks as he saunters into the sitting room.

“Oh, nothing important! Well, I better get going,” Lily says glancing down at her watch. “It’s nearly the kids’ bedtimes and last time I mad James do it alone there was a riot.” Lily gives both you and Sirius quick goodbye hugs. Then she walks over to the fireplace and floos home.

“You alright love?” Sirius asks, his eyes searching yours carefully as if looking for a clue as to what was bothering you.

“What makes you ask?”

“Your eyes. They’re all red and puffy. Love, have you been crying?” He asks taking a step closer to you.

“Well, umm, actually that’s what I was hoping to talk to you about.” You admit, grabbing his hand and tugging him over to the sofa. You take a seat and motion for him to do the same, to which he complies almost instantaneously.

Taking a deep breath you will yourself to just tell him. “Sirius, I-well, Merlin, I don’t know how to say this but-”

“Are you leaving me?” He croaks, interrupting your stuttering mess of words. Your head snaps up to meet his tear-filled eyes, glancing down you see his hands trembling and you feel your heart break a little.  _ How the hell could he think that you would leave him? _

“NO! Merlin, NO!” You exclaim, grabbing his shaking hands in yours. “Sirius, I’m not leaving you. I will never leave you.” You reply with such conviction  he has no choice but to believe you.

“Then what’s wrong love?” He asks looking slightly baffled.

“Sirius, I’m pregnant,” you admit in a hushed whisper.

“You’re-you’re pregnant?” Sirius choked out looking like he had just been informed of magic for the first time.

“Yes, I’m pregnant.” 

“You’re-we’re gonna have a baby?!” Sirius exclaims jumping to his feet quickly.

“Yes, we’re going to have a baby.” You repeat reminding yourself to be patient with him. After all, you were just as much in shock when you found out as Sirius is now.

“WE’RE GONNA HAVE A PUP?!” Sirius shouts this time jumping up and down and howling in delight. You roll your eyes at his display.

“Yes, Sirius we’re going to have a-wait! Did you just call my baby a pup?!” You shout when you finally registered his words.

“Yes, love. We’re gonna have a pup!” Sirius shouts back before he grabs your face with his hand and plants a hard kiss on your lips. When the two of you finally pull apart you’re breathless and Sirius is running towards the fireplace.

“Prongs! I’ve gotta tell Prongs!!” Sirius shouts running into the fireplace and flooing to James and Lily’s. You giggle at his antics and decide to follow him excited to see James and the kids’ reactions.

“Prongs! Prongsie!” You hear Sirius shout when you step out of the fireplace.

“What’s wrong Padfoot?!” James yells as he rushes to meet the two of you by the fireplace.

“Prongs, I’m gonna be a dad! We’re gonna have a pup!” Sirius exclaims, throwing himself into James’s arms.

“I see you told him,” Lily determines as she walks in carrying Hailey on her hip and holding Harry’s hand.

“What’s going on?” Harry mutters, rubbing his drooping eyes.

“Prongs Junior! I’m gonna be a dad! Y/n and I are gonna have a baby!” Sirius says rushing over to Harry and scooping him up in his arms and twirling around.

“Y/n/n’s gonna have a baby?” Harry asks, an enormous smile breaking out on his face.

“Yeah buddy,” you reply with a smile.

“You’re gonna have a pup!” James shouts clapping Sirius on the back.

“I know, we’re having a pup,” Sirius says with a huge smile covering his face.

“Would you stop calling our baby a pup?” You plead exasperated. Sirius chuckles and sets Harry down before walking over to you.

“Sorry love, no can do. We’re having a pup.” Sirius smirks before crashing his lips down on yours and picking you up by the waist and twirling you around. 

  
_ Well, I guess we are having a pup _ , you chuckle to yourself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Check out some of my other stories here or on Tumblr (@Cocos-CocoaPuffsAreNotForSale).
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
